


Attached

by larryislouisxharry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Complete, Friendship, M/M, movie script
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 17:10:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 4,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17605466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larryislouisxharry/pseuds/larryislouisxharry
Summary: A story where friendship has no bounds. Or, where Louis is down, and Harry picks him up.





	1. Chapter 1

INT. Bedroom - MORNING  
Louis walked into his bedroom, squinting at the bright light. He hummed along to 'I did something bad' by Taylor swift as he went to squirt toothpaste on his toothbrush.  
He paused as he heard his mobile ring, the phone caller ID read Niall. He smiled as he answered the phone. Niall was his best friend  
LOUIS  
What do you want this time Niall? No, we didn't have any homework.  
Louis laughed loudly as he presumed Niall was calling about homework. He could hear Niall groan through the phone.  
NIALL  
Actually Louis, I was calling to see if you wanted to hang out at the park this afternoon. I don't start work until 6pm.  
Louis hummed as he walked over to the right hand wall checking his wall calendar He smiled when he realised he was free.  
LOUIS  
Ah yeah would love to, the park near mine?  
NIALL  
Sounds perfect, i'll meet you there after school. Talk later.  
Louis smiled widely before he heard his phone beep, signally that Niall had hung up.  
LOUIS  
(Whispering to himself)  
Gosh he's crazy  
Louis moved to resume brushing his teeth as he opened his wardrobe and pulled out his school uniform with a loud sigh. He bounced along to Starships by Nikki Minaj as he got dressed.  
FADE TO BLACK  
TITLE SCREEN "Attached"


	2. Chapter 2

EXT. Park - AFTERNOON  
Louis walked into the park that afternoon by himself. He breathed in the autumn air. Every step he took he could hear leaves crunching underneath his feet. It made him smile. He always loved the outdoors,  
He shuttered as he heard the wind whistle, running past his ears.  
Louis stared at the rusty swing set he was familiar with, red and squeaky. The wind made them screech as they swung in the wind.  
NIALL  
Louis! You dork, over here!  
Louis turned 180 degrees to notice Niall standing behind him, a smile graced his face as he saw the silly blonde.  
LOUIS  
Slow poke. Come swing with me.  
Louis laughed loudly as Niall jogged to catch up  
The two sat on the swings moving backwards and forwards as they began to chat aimlessly.  
NIALL  
You know, i'm not sure how I feel about Rita. I'm thinking of breaking up with her.  
Louis stared at his friend in shock.  
LOUIS  
No! There is no way that is happening you two are my favorite couple. Why?  
Niall sighed, however made a noise of shock when he heard the bushes rustle from behind.  
NIALL  
Did you hear that?  
Niall looked behind them, at the large thick bushes suspiciously.  
LOUIS  
Hear what?  
NIALL  
I must be imagining things... Nevermind. Rita just seems to have lost interest- I swear I heard something this time.  
They could hear the trees rustling and the wind sounded haunting as it whistled in their ears. Both Niall and Louis slowed down on their swing and turned to face the bush with worried faces.  
NIALL  
Tell me i'm not crazy.  
LOUIS  
No. I certainly heard something too. Ma-maybe we should go  
Niall nodded standing up, Louis was quick to copy his actions. As they took a few paces forward, it is then that they noticed the black silhouette of a hooded figure near the trees.  
NIALL  
Let's get the hell out of here Lou.  
The two boys began to walk quickly looking back at the hooded figure who was following them in slow short steps.  
They picked up their pace it was then that they knew something was wrong.


	3. Chapter 3

EXT.Footpath - AFTERNOON  
Both boys pant in distress as their walking increased to a light jog. Niall couldn't help but to glance back only to notice the hooded figure was gaining on them.  
NIALL  
Fuck! Run Louis!  
Both boys picked up their pace with worrying fright, now sprinting down the footpath and towards the cemetery next to the park. The hooded figure matched their pace. His longer strides bought him closer and closer to them. It was then that Niall's shoe lace became undone and with a scream of distress and fight he falls to the ground.  
NIALL  
(Screams)  
Louis! Ouch  
Blood immediately began to drip from Niall's nose as he whined and groaned in agony. His palms felt the hard ground as he stared up at Louis. The latter paused staring at his friend who was on the ground. He then looked up to stare at the hooded figure on the other side of Niall.  
It was Russian rullete. Would Louis save his friend?  
NIALL  
Just run Louis!  
Louis gasps as Niall attempts to stand on for the hooded figure to grasp his legs bringing the blonde crashing to ground with a painful thump. Niall screamed in distress as Louis glanced at him, unsure how to respond.  
LOUIS  
I'll get help I promise! I'm sorry!  
Louis then began sprinting away into the nearby cemetery to escape with a guilty conscious.  
It was as he left that the hooded figure began to loom over Niall, reaching into his pocket.


	4. Chapter 4

EXT. Cemetery - CONTINUOUS  
LOUIS  
Oh my god!  
Louis panted in distress as he began to run faster, pumping both his arms backwards and forwards. He let out a loud scream as he came to a sudden full stop. There in front of him, a mere twenty meters away was the hooded figure.  
LOUIS  
What the... How?  
LOUIS (CONT'D)  
Who are you?  
HOODED FIGURE  
Lucas my dear. You're friend, what's his name. Niall? Yeah, he didn't put up much of a fight. Wasn't much fun. Maybe you should start running. 5-4-3-  
Louis hesitates in fear as Lucas begins to walk towards him. Distress is evident on his face. It is then as he is about to turn around to run that a new figure appears from his peripheral vision. He turns to face the blurry figure noticing that it is a teenage boy standing near a large 3 meter tall tombstone. He's watched with wide eyes.  
LOUIS  
Help me please!   
The teenage boy turns around - looking between Lucas and Louis. The latter watches as he gulps before walking slowly out towards him. Stopping directly in front of Louis. It is now that Louis can see the teenage boy has curly brown hair and pale skin.  
TEENAGE BOY  
Call the police.  
Louis hesitates as he stares at the boy in front, the boy who is protecting him.  
TEENAGE BOY  
Now!  
Louis gasps as he breathes heavily, pulling out his mobile phone he runs towards the corner of the cemetery far away from Lucas. He glances back at the teenage boy, wondering how he was so brave.


	5. Chapter 5

Ext. Behind tombstone - AFTERNOON  
Louis had ran behind a large tombstone as the teenage boy charged at Lucas. A distressed look flashed on his face as he fiddled with his phone dialling triple 0 - the emergency service line.  
LOUIS  
Police! I need the police. He-he.... he was following us! Then I think he hurt my friend no-now i'm hiding and this other guy is with him.  
POLICE  
Stop. Slow down. Who is he?  
LOUIS  
I-I don't know. He said his name was Lucas. He is trying to kill us. We are at the Cemetery.  
POLICE  
Okay, we are sending a car there now. For the mean time stay hidden. Do not attack Lucas.   
Louis nodded to himself as he backed up in the corner, squatting to stay hidden. He shivers as the wind whistles again in his ear.  
Louis checks the time on is phone it reads 3.42pm  
CROSS BLUR  
Louis checks the time on is phone it reads 3.50pm  
CROSS BLUR  
Louis checks the time on is phone it reads 3.48pm  
TEENAGE BOY  
Louis? Is that you?  
Louis gasps as he stands to attention, staring at the unknown voice. It is the teenage boy from before.  
LOUIS  
How do you know my name?   
TEENAGE BOY  
Oh, ah, lucky guess. I'm Harry by the way. That Lucas guy is gone.  
Louis stares at Harry suspiciously before nodding.  
LOUIS  
Gone where?  
HARRY  
Umm, he ran off somewhere.  
A silence falls between the two. Before suddenly Louis gasps.  
LOUIS  
NIALL! Oh my god, is he okay?


	6. Chapter 6

INT. Lounge room - EVENING  
Louis sat in his living room that night, his dad Ted's arm was around him as he cried watching the television.  
TELEVISION  
Louis Tomlinson, a teenager boy from Brisbane has escaped with his life after a serial killer attacked him and his friend. He was able to escape however his friend wasn't as lucky. The serial killer who has been named, Lucas stabbed his friend Niall Horan 14 times to his death before...  
LOUIS  
Turn it off.  
Ted sighed as he hugged his son, Louis cuddled close as a tear fell down his cheek.   
TED  
The police are hoping to interview you again tomorrow. Do you think you would be up to that?  
Louis stared out the window as it rattled in the wind, he shook his head no however it was evident his thoughts where elsewhere.  
LOUIS  
He's still out there dad. He escaped.  
TED  
I know Lou. And the police are doing everything they can to find him. To bring justice for Niall.  
LOUIS  
Yeah, I guess. I'm going to sleep.  
Louis walked out of the room with his shoulders slumped, the slam of his bedroom door could be heard Ted jumped at the loud sound before sighing. It was then that Louis' mum walked into the room staring at her husband.  
TED  
I don't know what to do Beck.  
Beck, Louis' mum, sighed.  
BECK  
He needs time.  
TED  
I hope you're right...  
Meanwhile, Loui was upstairs crying himself to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

INT. School corridor - MORNING  
Louis walked through the corridors of the schools morning locker rush three days later with his head low. His parents had attempted to convince him to stay home, however he stubbornly declined. All he could hear were whispers directed at him.  
Louis began to open his locker when he noticed a young girl staring a him.  
LOUIS  
Can I help you?  
YOUNG GIRL  
Sorry, never seen a killer up so close before  
Louis frowned in confusion.,  
LOUIS  
I didn't kill Niall....  
YOUNG GIRL  
No, but like you abandoned him. So its basically the same thing.  
Louis coughed at the girl's words.  
LOUIS  
E-Excuse me I have to go.  
Louis sniffled as he began to cry, the sound of his sobs could be heard. Louis walked quickly down the school corridor before racing out of the school grounds.  
He was desperate to be anywhere but there.


	8. Chapter 8

INT. Footpath - MOMENTS LATER  
Louis continued running down the footpath of the street towards the scene of the crime.  
He panted as he pumped his arms backwards and forwards, nose running from the heat he was building.


	9. Chapter 9

INT. Outside cemetery - MOMENTS LATER  
Louis stared at the yellow crime scene tape blocking the cemetery entrance when he arrived he couldn't help but release a heavy sigh. He took a stoop closer before hearing his name being called once. He jumped taken by fright.  
HARRY  
Louis!  
Louis gasps as he turns around 180 degrees to face Harry.  
LOUIS  
Oh... Harry. You scared me. Where were you these past few days? We had been looking for you. The police still need to interview you.  
Louis watched as the curly haired boy wobbled nervously on his feet.  
HARRY  
Oh... Yeah my family took me out of town. To um, cool down.  
Louis nods slowly at Harry's statement.  
HARRY  
So, why are you here?  
LOUIS  
I can't stop thinking if I did the right thing. If I hadn't have run, maybe Niall would... Maybe he would be alive.  
Harry sighs as he moves to sit down on the grass curb. He stares up at Louis and he can just tell the boy is broken inside. It breaks his own heart knowing that.


	10. Chapter 10

Int. Grass curb - MOMENTS LATER  
Harry sighed as he stared up at Louis.  
HARRY  
It wasn't your fault Louis...  
LOUIS  
How can you be so sure?  
HARRY  
I just am. Trust me.  
A silence fell between the two. Louis moved to sit next to Harry, adverting his eyes away from the crime scene.  
LOUIS  
What are you doing here?  
HARRY  
I hang out here a lot and I didn't know where else to go.  
Louis frowns suspiciously.  
LOUIS  
In the cemetery?  
HARRY  
Yeah, I guess.  
Louis stands up dusting off his jeans.  
LOUIS  
I better get going, do you have a phone number? We could keep in contact.   
HARRY  
Oh sorry I don't have a phone.  
Louis frowns as he stares down at Harry who is still seated on the curb.  
LOUIS  
But everyone has a phone.  
Louis chuckles softly in confusion.  
HARRY  
Well i'm not everyone.  
Harry smiles, Louis reciprocates the action.  
LOUIS  
I'm beginning to see that. Then I guess this is goodbye for now Harry.  
HARRY  
See you later Louis.  
Louis smiles and waves before turning the direction he came and walking home. He can't help but chuckle.  
Harry is nice.


	11. Chapter 11

INT. BEDROOM - NIGHT  
Louis scrolls through Instagram that night. He lyes in bed, sheets covering his head as he sighs. He notices all the sympathy posts of Niall. He sighs as he reads one, 'we will miss you Niall'. There on the screen is a picture of Niall with green hair on St Patricks day.  
Louis groans as he turns his phone off, a click noise being heard when he does so. He quickly throws his phone to the side as he uncovers his face with the covers. He lays still for a moment before a tear falls down his cheek.  
It is then that a small sob escapes his small lips.   
It was all his fault.  
FADE TO BLACK


	12. Chapter 12

FADE IN  
EXT. Grassy footpath - DAYS LATER  
Louis runs with an emotionless expression, pumping his arms backwards and forth as he runs for the inter-school cross country. He breathes heavily, he was never the fittest.  
He listens as his friendship group, a group of girls, laugh as they talk jogging in front go him.  
FRIEND 1  
No way! I think Kylie Jenner and the news about empty kylighters is a publicity stunt.  
Louis rolled his eyes as he half listened to his friends discussion as they ran. They pumped their arms as they veered around a corner, moving to run on the road towards the cemetery.  
FRIEND 2  
Yeah, the Kardashians are notorious for publicity stunts. I Wouldn't be suprised if they called the paps on thems-  
Louis blocked out the chatter of his friends as they approached the cemetery which held so many bad memories. The sound of people running became a blur as he stood on the road staring into the cemetery.  
He noticed a figure in the far left hand the cemetery. He squinted looking inside. Louis frowned as his friendship group continued running. Glancing back once at his friends disappearing figures he moves to walk into the cemetery entrance slowly.  
He wonders who is in the back corner.


	13. Chapter 13

EXT. CEMETARY - CONTINUOUS  
Louis frowns as he walks closer to the far left corner. It is then that he releases the figure is not an unfamiliar person, but rather Harry. The oh' so mysterious Harry.  
Louis frowns when he begins to walk closer to the boy, he notices he is talking to himself.  
LOUIS  
Harry?  
Harry turns around to face Louis with wide eyes, a small smile on his face when he sees him. He begins to walk towards Louis attention immediately on the small caramel haired boy.  
LOUIS  
Who were you talking to?  
HARRY  
Oh, nobody I was just. Um practicing my monologue. Romeo and Juliette, I'm playing Romeo.  
Louis nodded slowly, as he tilted his head to the left slightly - Harry would make a good Romeo.  
LOUIS  
Do you even go to school? You are always here in the cemetery.  
Louis chuckled as did Harry. The latter snatched the back of his neck with his nails.  
HARRY  
(Staring at the road)  
Cross country?  
LOUIS  
Yeah, I better get back to it. Sorry go back to your monologue.  
Louis chuckled shyly as he stared at the boy in front of him  
HARRY  
Good luck Lou.  
Louis turns around to walk out of the cemetery and back onto the road. It is then that he frowns as a question pops into his head. He pauses before turning back to Harry and asking a question.  
LOUIS  
What's your last name Harry?  
HARRY  
Styles, why?  
LOUIS  
Just wondering. See you later.  
Louis jogs out of the cemetery waving goodbye to the boy he was slowly becoming good friends with.  
What doesn't see is Harry turning 180 degrees, the same direction he was facing when Louis wasn't there.  
HARRY  
We need Louis' help.


	14. Chapter 14

INT. BEDROOM - NIGHT  
BECK  
Don't stay up too late please Lou darling.  
Louis nodded as his mum closed the bedroom door. He flopped onto his bed tugging his phone out of his pocket. He opened up instagram, pausing with a frown. He typed into the search bar one name.  
Harry Styles.  
LOUIS  
Harry Styles... Who are you.  
Louis frowned when there where no search results for Harry Styles  
He rolled over on bed grabbing his laptop from his side table, he sighed as he opened up google and began to type into the search bar, 'Harry Styles Brisbane'. He frowned when he read over the search history results.  
There were an array of murder file cases for a teenage boy named Harry Styles.  
LOUIS  
Hmmm.  
Louis clicked on one of the links, gasping when it revealed a picture of Harry - it was exactly like him. Did he have a twin? Louis' hand came over his mouth in shock as he read the date 2005... it was 2018.  
LOUIS  
(Reading the report in a mumble)  
A teenage boy has been found dead, stabbed to death in a popular cemetery. The haunting scene has worried locals as the killer is unknown and still on the lose. The Victim, Harry Styles was 17 at the time the family says they "want privacy" in this difficult time.  
Louis sat up quickly, in shock as what he read made his eyes explode from his head. The image looked exactly like Harry, it had Harrys name on it... yet the article was in 2005.  
LOUIS  
What the....fuck?


	15. Chapter 15

INT. FRIENDS HOUSE - THE NEXT DAY  
LOUIS' FRIEND  
Louis! Calm down what are you on about?  
Louis paced back and forth pulling at his hair in frustration, conferment and worry.  
LOUIS  
Look at the article Liam! That's Harry Styles he died in 2005. But I saw him just yesterday alive and he looks the exact same and it's 2018!  
LIAM  
What do you mean you saw him Lou, this guy died years ago.  
Louis groaned as his friend, Liam wasn't understanding his point.   
LOUIS  
(Whispering to himself)  
The cemetery.  
LIAM  
What do you mean 'the cemetery'.  
LOUIS  
Come on! I'll prove it to you. I'll show you Harry.  
Louis grasps Liam's wrist as he tugs him out of the room.  
LIAM  
What the hell Louis?


	16. Chapter 16

EXT. CEMETARY - MOMENTS LATER  
Louis looked around quickly as he walked through the cemetery with a rushed pace.  
LIAM  
What the hell are we doing here Louis?  
LOUIS  
He'll be here, he has to be, he always is.  
Liam pauses, grasping Louis' wrists to stop his frantic movements.  
LIAM  
Who?  
LOUIS  
Harry Styles!  
Louis turns to the right looking further into the cemetery. He smiles when she notices Harry sitting on the fence in the far right corner.  
LOUIS  
Hey! Harry! Come on Liam.  
Liam frowns as Louis runs towards the cemetery fence, he follows suit.  
LIAM  
What are you doing Louis?  
Liam stares at Louis in worry as the latter stares at the fence.  
LOUIS  
Liam, this is Harry. I told you I had seen him.  
Liam frowns, raising an eyebrow.  
LIAM  
Louis... There is nobody there.  
Louis frowns as he glances at Harry who is seated on the fence staring at him with concerned eyes.  
LOUIS  
No! He-he is right there. Liam he is. Harry say something.  
LOUIS (Cont'd)  
I'm not crazy I swear! Harry please.  
Liam gulps as he takes a step back, backing away from Louis  
LIAM  
You're crazy Lou! I'm going home.  
Louis looks between Liam and Harry.  
LOUIS  
Liam wait! Please.  
Louis sighs when Liam shakes his head, running and exiting the cemetery with a yell.  
LIAM  
Go see a psychologist Louis!  
Louis slouches his shoulders in defeat before turning to look at Harry again.  
HARRY  
You're not crazy.  
LOUIS  
Yo-You're dead...  
Harry smiles softly with a chuckle.  
HARRY  
Surprise... Do you want me to explain?  
LOUIS  
Yes.  
Harry sighs as he jumps off the fence and moves to lean against the large tombstone near him.  
HARRY  
Well as you read I'm Harry Styles and I was murdered in 2005. They never found my killer. Lucas, the one who attacked you killed me. Lucas is dead, he was meant to go to hell - but something went wrong and he was let into heaven. He has been causing menace on the Earth's surface for years. My soul cannot be released into heaven until Lucas is in the right dimension, hell. I'm attached to this cemetery where I died.  
Harry looks down hopelessly whereas Louis frowns as he takes in all the information Harry told him. He opens his mouth and closes it before thinking.  
LOUIS  
Why can I see you? But my friend couldn't.  
Harry shrugs as he shakes his head 'no'.  
HARRY  
I don't know Lou. Nobody has ever been able to see me. Let alone hear me. Nobody has been able to see Lucas either. Yo-you're special  
Louis nods unsurely as he sits down, grasping his head in his hands.  
LOUIS  
I-is Niall here? If you were killed by the same person. Is his spirit trapped?  
Harry looks to the left before motioning with his hand, a 'come here' signal.  
HARRY  
I-I don't know why you can only see Lucas and I. But, Lou... Niall is here, has been here the whole time.  
Louis stares at the empty space where Harry is pointing. He gulps as he feel tears well up in his eyes.  
LOUIS  
H-here?  
Harry nods with a small smile on his face as Louis points to where Niall is standing.  
LOUIS  
Hi Ni... I-I'm so sorry.  
Louis bites his lip as a sob falls from his mouth.  
HARRY  
Niall says it wasn't your fault. And that you shouldn't blame yourself.   
Harry smiles after speaking with a chuckle.  
HARRY  
He says that you will always be his favourite living friend.  
LOUIS  
Love you too Ni.  
Louis pauses, smile leaving his face and being replaced with a deep frown.  
LOUIS  
Ho-how can I help. I want you both to rest in peace.  
Harry turned to face the empty space, locking eyes with Niall. A smile graced his face.  
Harry  
There is this book...


	17. Chapter 17

INT. Library - THE NEXT DAY  
Louis stared at the books that sat on the shelves that extended did from the floor to ceiling. He paused as he crotched moving to look at the non-fiction books beginning with 'S'. Louis moved closer to the book case searching for the name of the book.   
In his concentration he hit his head on the shelf.  
LOUIS  
Shit, ouch.  
The caramel haired boy groaned in pain as he rubbed his head, finally looking up to see the book Harry had described. It reads 'Supernatural Spokes'.  
Louis smiled a small grin gracing his face as he opened the book to the glossary, finger ghosting down over the content until he reaches the words 'Hell, Heaven and our world pg73.'  
LOUIS  
Perfect.


	18. Chapter 18

EXT. CEMETARY - AFTERNOON  
LOUIS  
And you are sure this is all we need?  
Harry breathed deeply as he stared at the ring of salt he and Niall were standing in.  
HARRY  
Yes, we will finally be free.  
Louis smiled softly as he lifted the book he had from the oldest library in town, opening it to page 73. He glanced at Harry then the empty space next to him, he knew Niall was there.  
LOUIS  
I'm sorry you have been trapped, attached to this place for years.  
HARRY  
(Humming in agreement)  
Mmm. I am finally ready to rest.  
Louis nodded as he and Harry shared a content look.  
HARRY (Cont'd)  
This spell will release our spirits to heaven and drag Lucas to hell. So be prepared Lou. But please, do not stop until the spell is complete. I-I.... have really enjoyed your company. You have been a friend. Something I haven't had in years.  
Louis nodded with a small smile on his face.  
LOUIS  
Its a pleasure to call you my friend Harry...But for now it is goodbye.   
Louis sighed before continuing.  
LOUIS (Cont'd)  
Goodbye Niall, goodbye Harry  
Harry nods softly with a content smile  
LOUIS  
As my mind is active grant me this power to create movement-  
A strong gust of wind picks up after he reads the first line of the spell. The wind howled as clouds began to move towards them.  
LOUIS  
See the light and go out in the world. Seek the light and go to your world!  
Harry gasped as he began to glow pure white, as did Niall. Louis gasped as he looked up, Niall wasn now visible to him as well.  
A thunderous ruckus could be heard as the lighting turned eerie and low-key as clouds blocked the sun.  
LOUIS  
May the evil see dark and leave this world!  
The earth began to shake, yet ,Louis stood his ground as the spirits of his two friends began to float up to a well lit portion of the sky.  
LOUIS  
So mote it be! So mote it be! So mote it be!  
Louis finally gasped for air as he slammed the book closed locking the spell.  
He squinted as he stared into the sky. Harry and Niall shone as white lights as they drifted into the clouds. Then suddenly, they were gone  
It was then that the weather returned to normal and the clouds moved apart. The thunder ceased and the birds chirped.   
The balance had been restored.  
Louis smiled softly as a small breath of air escapes his lungs.  
LOUIS  
Goodbye Niall... Harry  
Louis turns around towards the entrance of the cemetery. Smile on his face as his slowly walks out.  
Content.


	19. Chapter 19

INT. Living room - NIGHT  
Louis walked into his home living room that night, welcomed back by his mother and father.  
BECK  
(Worried)  
Lou? Hi, are you okay?  
Louis smiled softly as he nodded, hugging his mother.  
LOUIS  
Yeah... I really am.


	20. Chapter 20

EXT. Cemetery - A WEEK LATER  
Louis walks into the cemetery, hand ghosting over Niall's tombstone a week later. He smiles softly in sadness. But also contentless. He knows that he helped his friend rest in peace, he knows that Niall is happy.  
He knows that it wasn't his fault.   
With a small half smile Louis lays a bouquet of flowers on the ground, all white.  
LOUIS  
Thank you for being the best of friend. Goodbye Ni.  
FADE OUT  
CONTINUES INTO CREDITS


End file.
